Suspicion
Suspicion is the sixth episode in season four of'' Glee: Soul Talent.'' It is the eightieth episode overall. It was aired on September 22, 2012. Plot Glee: Soul Talent, 4x6, Suspicion So here’s what you missed last week: Mr. Schuester announced it duets week. Turns out it was a pretty bad idea. Piper and Madison was one pair. Oh man, it was like World War III with those two. Luckily, they picked a song quickly through their love for ''‘Wicked’ and Broadway and managed to salvage their assignment. Logan and Skylier seemed to be one of the better duet partners. They bonded over their bullying experiences and their sexuality. Austynn was being his normal self and back talked to his partner, Simone. Simone finally reached Austynn for like, a whole song, but then Austynn went back to his moody self. Hunter and River turned out to be a fail as well. They were arguing and yelling and it was a train wreck. Bent has a bitchy, cold and plain mean Cheerio girlfriend, Morgan who seems to have no interest in Bent. Chase also has an apparently rude girlfriend, Cheerio Savannah. Nash and Abley hit it off with their song but Abley ended up kissing him. Nash ran off after the kiss, probably feeling awkward, seeing as he also has a bitchy Gothic girlfriend, Ivy Harpp, and they both failed to notice some wacko taking a picture of it. Why can’t guys date someone nice for a change?'' And that’s what you missed on Glee: Soul Talent! -x- Austynn sat hopelessly in his cheap, plastic chair in Glee. Mr. Schue was directing the other kids around for dance moves, trying to get them more used to them, while Austynn sat back and tried to relax. Mr. Schue had already gave him more private lessons the day prior after school. Austynn sighed. A lot of times, I worry. I worry about being bullied and my grades and overall, love. My whole entire life was shaken after I found out I was blind. Jonas is blind. He was born blind. He didn’t know what it was like to see at all. I did. I had to adjust and make the world fit around me, but I also had to fit around the world. But love…I can’t change the way someone loves me. No one will. I accepted that long ago. I’m freaking blind. Yeah, so Jonas did get a girl preggo and end up marrying her three years later, but what about me? Am I supposed to knock some hottie up and then end up marrying her? I don’t have the blind guidelines to love. And now I’m freaking out more than ever, because I had just noticed love in a new light. It fills your bones and makes you want to jump all around. And I feel that way with…Simone. What she said about me during the Firework performance really got to me. Maybe if I just believe in myself—the way Simone believes in me—I can make it. '' ''I never knew what it felt like for someone to have faith in me. My parents, they’ve been supportive of my dreams, but parents are supposed to. It’s in their morals or something. My doctor had been too, but you can just tell, you know. If you’re blind, they’re not many options for you. But once in my sorry and miserable life, Simone made me feel like I was important. '' Austynn sighed again. He ran his fingers through his hair. ''I have zero chance with her anyways. I don’t even know if her heart belongs to someone else. Simone can do way much better than me, ''Austynn thought. Because of his inability to see, he didn’t notice when Simone gave him a look full of emotions from the front of the class as Mr. Schue went over the steps again. -x- Ivy was very aware. She was aware when her boyfriend would ride on his motorcycle to her house to pick her up from school even when she didn’t look out the window. She was aware that Nash would try to avoid subjects when he was nervous. Ivy was fully aware that today was a Monday, a boring, boring Monday. She was aware that every kiss from Nash sent tingles up her spine and made her toes curl. She was aware that she had forgotten to do her homework—or maybe she had just not wanted to do it—but either way, it wasn’t finished. Ivy was aware that other girls at McKinley feared her. So when Nash came to her house to pick her up, she was aware that he was not telling her something. ''“Hey Nash,” Ivy said as she hopped on Nash’s black motorcycle. She grabbed an extra helmet with a skull-and-crossbones guarding a heart that Nash had painted specifically for her. '' ''“H-hey,” Nash replied. Ivy noticed dark circles under his eyes when he turned to look at him. When Ivy had spoken, Nash flinched. Ivy gave him a kiss on the back of his leather jacket and waited for him to start the engine. After a few seconds of silence and no movement, Ivy spoke up. “Are you going to go?” “Oh, uh, yeah. S-sorry,” he stuttered back. Ivy creased her eyebrows. What the heck was wrong with him? The stuttering, the flinching, the deep thinking? This wasn’t his usual self. Ivy’s thoughts were cut short when Nash revved the engine. They flew off to school. When Ivy and Nash reached McKinley, Ivy was debating to ask him what was up with him. She loved Nash, of course she did. Who couldn’t? But she knew she was more attached to their relationship than he was. He barely said I love you anymore and was distant. But she loved him so much, she didn’t want to break off their thing. Afraid of losing Nash completely, Ivy just held back her questions running around in her head. Ever since he joined Glee—which Ivy thought was complete ludacris—Nash was acting strange. -x- Savannah watched from the Cheerio’s lunch table, her jock boyfriend Chase talk to Madison in the lunch line. She sneered. It was obvious that Madison was basically throwing herself at Chase. It was pathetic to watch. Chase was such a loser sometimes. Joining Glee club? How much more of a pansy can he get? He was just bringing his reputation down. What is wrong with my idiot boyfriend? He’s talking with Madison, as in Passo? Where did that come from? She’s noting but a nobody in Glee. And he wonders why he doesn’t wear the pants in the relationship. Savannah sighed. -x- The Glee kids were seated in the choir room. Mr. Schue was going over directions that Abley was too distracted to listen to. She was too busy thinking. I messed up everything. I let my overpowering want overcome me and because of that, I made a horrible decision. Now Nash keeps avoiding me, Abley thought. She took a small peak at Nash from the corner of her eye. He was leaned back in his chair, absentmindedly tapping out a guitar beat. He’s so cute, Abley thought, getting caught up in her flirtatious thoughts. Now I’ll have no chance with him. I tried to talk to him after we kissed, but he just kept on avoiding me and made up an excuse. I guess its karma. '' ''I just feel bad for Ivy. What I did to her…if she ever found out, she’d have my arms and legs for it. Ivy is clearly in love with Nash. Abley sighed. What if I were Ivy? How would I feel if I found out my boyfriend—Nash—was fooling around with another woman behind my back? Knowing that he shared the same kiss from the same lips that Ivy kissed him on with another girl—It’s just unbearable. I feel so ashamed. My parents taught me better. '' ''How am I going to confront Toronto? He shouldn’t be treated this way either. Just because we aren’t the same love birds we used to be, he doesn’t deserve this. I just know'' he can feel me pulling away. '' But Madison always says that I should stop thinking about others for a change. All my life, I’ve been there for my friends. I’ve put their needs before my own. I need to worry about my feelings for a change. I want to be happy. '' Abley slumped back down in her seat. Her day was not going as planned. To make matters worse, Mr. Schue announced a particular blonde would be joining the class. “Everyone, listen up. Please welcome the newest addition, Ivy Harpp!” Abley almost got a whiplash when she jerked her head up. Low and behold, the icy devil in the flesh was standing in front of everyone. “She auditioned after school the other day,” Mr. Schue said. Abley heard her heart break as Ivy went to go sit next to Nash. Ivy pulled his head in for a kiss. Abley looked away. -x- “We’re auditioning for Glee club.” Avalon Bake, a red headed girl with curly hair wearing a Cheerios uniform was sitting in the cafeteria with a book on the table eating lunch. Avalon was reading it intently. “What?” Avalon asked as her best friend, Savannah and co-captain for the Cheerios, walked up to her and announced their new one-sided plans. “I said we’re joining Glee club,” Savannah repeated. Avalon put down her half eaten sandwich on her brown paper bag and motioned for Savannah to sit down. “And why exactly are we joining Glee club?” Savannah closed Avalon’s book. “Because I’m suspicious.” “Of what exactly?” Savannah looked around the hectic room. Kids were laughing and eating their lunches. Food was everywhere. She grimaced at a piece of rotten tomato on the ground next to her foot and recoiled her foot away from it. “Chase and his new…''friend,” ''Savannah told Avalon with a sneer. “Savvy, seriously, what is going on? Why are you questioning Chase? Did he do something?” Avalon ignored the small pang in her chest. “Oh, my lesbian friend…” Avalon had come out her dark hiding closet last year when she realized her heart belonged to Savannah. Of course, Avalon never told Savannah, only the fact that Avalon was lesbian. Savannah was straight—and dating the most popular boy at school. Savannah had it all. Avalon didn’t tell Savannah her true feelings in fear that it would drag Savannah’s reputation down. The most popular girl at school and her creepy stalker lesbian friend. “I have inkling that Madison—you know her, the annoying girl we talked about—I think she may have a thing for Chase. To get more info, I have to be in the inside. To do that, I’m joining Glee and you’re joining with me,” Savannah revealed. Avalon took a moment to remember Madison. Avalon didn’t know why Savannah liked to pick on people. Madison was a nice girl. Nothing wrong with having a crush on someone you know you can’t have. “Why am ''I ''joining Glee then? I don’t even know if I have time.” Avalon was an avid sports fanatic. She was the goalie of the McKinley soccer team at the moment, along with various other sports, Cheerios included. “Because Av, you’re my best friend.” -x- After asking Mr. Schue, Savannah and Avalon warmed up their audition song behind the stage from the auditorium. “Ready?” Savannah asked. Avalon nodded and the two stepped out onto the stage together. Mr. Schue was alone, sitting in the director’s box. “Whenever you’re ready.” Savannah looked at the band. The pianist, Brad, started to play. '''Savannah:' Hoo oh Ooh, ooh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh I will not make The same mistakes that you did Oh Avalon: I will not let myself Cause my heart so much misery Savannah: I will not break The way you did, You fell so hard I've learned the harder way To never let it get that far Both: Because of you I never stray Too far from the sidewalk Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, But everyone around me Because of you I am afraid Avalon: I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry Because I know that's weakness in your eyes Savannah: I'm forced to fake A smile, a laugh Every day of my life Avalon: My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to start with Both: Because of you I never stray Too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, But everyone around me Because of you I am afraid Savannah (with Avalon): I watched you die (I watched you die) I heard you cry Every night in your sleep (In your sleep) I was so young, You should have known Better than to lean on me (I was too young for you to lean on me) You never thought Of anyone else, You just saw your pain (You never saw me) Avalon: And now I cry in the middle of the night For the same damn thing Both: Because of you I never stray Too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything Because of you I don't know how to let Anyone else in Because of you I'm ashamed of my life Because it's empty Because of you I am afraid Savannah: Because of you Hoo ooh Because of you Oh, oh Mr. Schue applauded the two girls. He smiled simply at them. “You’re both in.” Savannah looked over to Avalon and smiled brightly. Avalon was just happy to make Savannah smile. -x- Chase was in for a shock the next morning at Glee practice. He walked in to see Savannah sitting right next to Madison, interrogating her. Chase paled and went to sit next to Bent. “Am I hallucinating or is Savannah really sitting here, in Glee, right next to Madison?” Bent looked at Chase’s girlfriend and his new friend. “Yup. She’s here. Conversing. With Madison.” Chase huffed and slouched into his chair. “Glee was my only place I could be myself. Now Savannah’s going to ruin that,” Chase admitted. Bent looked wide-eyed at Chase. “What are you trying to say, man? You’re not in love with Savannah anymore?” “No!” Chase replied a bit too loud than he meant to. Luckily, no one noticed. Everyone was already engrossed in their chatting, waiting for Mr. Schuester to show up. “I still…It’s just, Glee is like, my own thing. I have to share football with you and Savannah. I have to share my home with my brother. I have to share everything. But with music, it’s my thing. I don’t have to share my music.” Bent looked at Chase in awe now. “And who told you that?” He asked. “Madison,” Chase immediately said, smiling at the thought of her. Bent gave Chase another look. “Dude, why do you keep looking at me weird?” Bent didn’t answer. “You really like Madison? Have you’ve been blowing me off on our Friday night COD and Halo marathons to hang with her?” Bent asked, more curious than mad or angry. Chase blushed, his face the color of a beet or tomato. He didn’t answer Bent’s statement. Bent is right. Madison is the one I keep making excuses to see after school. I had to tell my mother the other day that I left my homework at school as a cover to hang with Madison. I think she bought it—the lecture about me becoming a better person after I told her that secured it. '' But I feel bad about it. Madison is an''awesome person. She gets me like no one else does. Chase managed to catch Madison’s eye. She looked up at him as Savannah turned to Avalon to ask her something. Madison mouthed something along the lines of ‘help me’. Chase smiled and chuckled quietly. Madison’s eyes softened and smiled back at him. Chase tried to ignore the slight flutter in his stomach as Mr. Schue walked into the choir room, addressing the class. -x- “Luna, Madison, I am freaking out right now!” Abley complained. She was in her room after school that day, lying on her bed in her silk pajamas, talking to her best friends on her white Apple iPhone 5. “Is it about how your cat had another seizure? ‘Cause if it is, I’m sorry, but I have better things to do than listen to your cat’s spaz attacks,” Madison answered. “Just ignore her,” Luna said. “I have a confession. A bad confession. Oh, I feel so horrible!” Abley admitted. “Oh my God. What did you do, Abley Isabelle Summers?” Madison yelled. Abley hesitated. This was it. The moment of truth. It all came out in a rush. “Ikissednashforbes.” Both of the lines were silent for a few short moments until Madison screamed. “Oh my sweet Jesus! Did you just say that you kissed Nash Forbes? Nash as in Nash, the troubled bad boy?” Madison asked. “Wait!” came Luna’s light voice. “A-Abley, how—what—what—how did this happen?” Abley took two shaky breaths and told her friends the whole story; from the duets week to being paired with him to the song and then to the kiss. “The kiss—it was…mind blowing. And it was just a kiss. I-I was and still am speechless,” Abley breathed out. “Oh my God. I have to tell Piper!” Madison said, her voice full of delight. “What?! No!” Abley screeched rather loud, jumping off her bed. “Yes! If I do, she’d be jealous and I can knock her off her high horse!” Madison yelled. Abley’s jaw dropped. “Madison! You cannot, I repeat, cannot tell anyone about this! What if Toronto or Ivy found out about this?” Madison went silent. “Thank you. Now, I need to go to sleep before I feel like vomiting again,” Abley finished. She and the girls said their goodbyes and clicked off their phones. Abley sighed and fell onto her bed. -x- Austynn sat in the park where he and Simone were last week. He sat on the exact same bench, trying to relive the song again, the thrill of being with her. Austynn sighed. Austynn: When I was younger I saw My daddy cry And curse at the wind He broke his own heart and I watched, As he tried to Reassemble it And my momma swore that she would never let Herself forget And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love If it does not exist But darling, You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception The scene shifted. Austynn was now in the choir room, pouring his heart out to Simone undercover with a song. Maybe I know somewhere Deep in my soul that love never lasts And we've got to find other ways To make it alone Or keep a straight face And I've always lived like this, Keeping a comfortable Distance And up until now I've sworn to myself, That I'm content, With loneliness Because none of it was ever worth the risk Well you are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception I've got a tight grip on reality, But I can't Let go of what's in front of me here I know you're leaving in the morning When you wake up Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream Oh hooooo You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception And I'm on my way to believing Oh, and I'm on, My way to believing -x- “Codi!” Codi looked up from her laptop in Panera Bread. She was furiously typing up her U.S History homework. Codi slumped her shoulders when she saw the familiar face rushing over to her. She closed her laptop and her book, ready to flee, when he stopped her. “Hey!” Eric said. “Funny seeing you here,” he announced. Eric was holding his tray with soup and bread. He sat down on the seat across from her without asking. “Eric,” Codi sighed. “What are you doing here?” Eric smiled brightly. “Well, I was just coming here for a bit of soup at my favorite restaurant/diner thing when I saw you here.” Codi huffed and started to pack her things in her backpack. “Where’re you going?” Eric asked. “I’m leaving,” Codi replied. She slung her backpack over her shoulder, over her dark green army jacket. “Can I talk to you tomorrow?” Eric asked. Codi sighed. “Eric, I told you, we can’t see each other. Please, just…back off.” Codi walked to the doors. “I’m not even worth it,” she said in a whisper that only the wind and herself could hear. With that, Codi walked out of the doors and down the street. -x- “Everyone, please give a hand for one Ms. Morgan Hollyis. She is here to try out,” Mr. Schue announced. Bent’s mouth dropped open as his girlfriend walked into the choir room. “Hi. I’m Morgan Hollyis and I’ll be singing ‘Who Says’ by Selena Gomez,” Morgan said. Okay, Morgan thought,'' I know it’s a shock to see me here. Two days ago I didn’t think I’d be caught dead in Glee club. But Bent’s in it and he’s been really…weird. He’s not slushy-ing anymore and it’s starting to worry me.'' Morgan: I wouldn't wanna be anybody else Hey You made me insecure, Told me I wasn’t good enough But who are you to judge When you’re a diamond in the rough? I’m sure you got some things You’d like to change about yourself But when it comes to me I wouldn’t want to be anybody else Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na I’m no beauty queen I’m just beautiful me Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na You’ve got every right To a beautiful life C'mon Who says, Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? Trust me, That's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says? It’s such a funny thing How nothing’s funny when it’s you You tell ‘em what you mean But they keep whiting out the truth It’s like a work of art That never gets to see the light Keep you beneath the stars Won’t let you touch the sky Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na I’m no beauty queen I’m just beautiful me Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na You’ve got every right To a beautiful life C'mon Who says, Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? Trust me, that's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says? Who says you’re not star potential? Who says you’re not presidential? Who says you can’t be in movies? Listen to me, listen to me Who says you don’t pass the test? Who says you can’t be the best? Who said, who said? Won’t you tell me who said that? Yeah, who said? Who says, Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? Trust me, that's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says? Who says, Who says, you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? Who says, Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? Trust me, that's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says? Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? Trust me, That's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty? Who says? “All right! Let’s give a hand for the newest member, Morgan!” Mr. Schue roared. Bent looked at Morgan suspiciously, who grinned right back at him. No one looked quite amused that another Cheerio—the other co-captain and rival of Savannah—was joining the club. -x- Skylier twisted and prodded his fingers as he paced in his room. He had already decided to come out of the closet to his divorced parents. Skylier took a deep breath and shook his head, trying to clear it. He wiped his hands on his nice slacks and walked down stairs, aimlessly. “Dad, can I—,” Skylier stopped short. As he walked down the stairs, he didn’t notice a woman with wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes walk past the stairway, so Skylier practically ran right into her. “Ah!” She screamed. “Ah!” Skylier yelled back. Henry Nipp, Skylier’s father, rushed into the hallway. “Who are you?” Skylier asked surprised. The mystery woman looked at Skylier’s father. Skylier noticed a bowl of salad in his hands and the woman had green and red peppers in her hands. A boy, around Skylier’s age, with ginger hair and brown eyes with a warm smile walked into the hall to see the commotion. “Sky,” Henry started, “this is Claudia.” Claudia stepped forward, juggled the peppers so she had a free hand, and held it out to Skylier. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you,” Claudia announced. Skylier looked at Claudia’s hand wryly manner. He didn’t shake it. “I’d like you to meet Wesley. He goes to McKinley too. You might’ve seen him before. He’s in the other Glee club…what’s its name?” Henry asked. Wesley answered, “Vocal Reapers,” in a dry tone, clearly not too fond of Henry. Skylier was shocked. He didn’t remember seeing Wesley when his group had heckled the New Directions. “At first glance I wouldn’t have thought you’d join those hecklers,” Skylier replied, also dry. Skylier didn’t think Wesley had heard his comment. He might’ve, but if Wesley did, he was ignoring it. Skylier turned to his father once more. “Who are these people and why are they here?” Henry put a gentle hand on Claudia’s back and lead her into the dining room. The two teenagers followed. Henry put down the salad bowl in the center of the table. Skylier noticed the table was set for four tonight, instead of the usual one. No more than two place mats had been used for dinner in over ten years. Henry told everyone to sit down. Skylier, still irritated and confused, was forced to sit next to Wesley. “Son, I’m dating Claudia. This is her son.” THE END Summary Co-captains of the Cheerios, Savannah and Morgan are both getting worried that their boyfriends, Chase and Bent are straying from them, as well as Goth girl, Ivy, girlfriend to Nash so they all join Glee Club as well as Avalon, another Cheerio. Drama and angst passes between Nash and Abley after what had happened last week, and Eric continues to pursue Codi. Things get friendlier between Austynn and Simone, while Skylier makes up his mind. Songs Starring *'Samuel Larsen' as Taylor Duhnn *'Avan Jogia' as Chris Samsung *'Taylor Swift' as Abley Summers *'Victoria Justice' as Madison Passo *'Janet McCurdy' as Luna Alster *'Danni Shay' as Codi Saccio *'Emerald Green' as Piper Sageton *'Hunter Parrish' as Skylier Nipp *'Nina Dobrev' as Hunter Shepard *'Landon Liboiron' as Logan Klein *'James Gaisford' as Chase Gilmore *'Niall Horan' as Bent O' Neil *'Alexander Ludwig' as Austynn Bledsoe *'Keegan Allen' as Nash Forbes *'Tyler Blackburn' as River Collins *'Danielle Campbell' as Simone Camby *'Blake Lively' as Savannah Delcono *'Alexis Bledel' as Morgan Hollyis *'Dianna Agron' as Ivy Harpp *'Marissa von Bleicken' as Avalon Bake *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Guest Starring *'Max Schenider '''as ''Eric Chord *'Andrew Garfield '''as ''Wesley Jarx *'Michael Weatherly' as Henry Nipp *'Parker Posey' as Claudia Nipp Trivia Song Covers WS.png TOE.png BOY.png Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 4